The True Story of How I Lost My Immortality
by gaaraslover13
Summary: When half-fae child known as Nissa is charged with the accidental death of a friend she is banished from the only home she has ever known. She stumbles one evening across a band of travelers heading to a place she has only been ever told was legendand joins them. What happens is beyond anything she could have forseen, beyond what the gods had planned...eventual M rating.
1. Chapter 1

The arrow embedded itself deep into the flesh just below my left shoulder. It went in a good inch or so. But there was no time to worry about that now. Thorin was in danger. I continued to fight my way towards him killing a few more orcs along with a warg. The fire was closer to Thorin when I finally reached him and put myself in between his body and the monstrous pale orc.

"Move out of the way tiny one. My quarrel is not with you," he said offering me one last moment of mercy.

"You will not touch him. Even if I die you will not touch him," I replied preparing myself for what I hoped to be the next few minutes, rather than moments, of my life.

The pale orc descended from his perch on the equally pale warg.

He chuckled. "You think you can stand against me fae?"

I drew the sword given to me by Elrond and stood as tall as I could. Before I could come up with a plan of action Azog swung his left arm towards me. I parried his attack, and returned with one of my own only to have to dodge his mace that he swung with his remaining hand. I rolled backwards. Instead of giving me space from the monstrosity in front of me, I only ended up giving myself less space to maneuver and putting Azog closer to completing his goal. I gripped my weapon with both hands. I raised it above my head and instantly dropped to my knees. I had forgotten about the orc arrow in my shoulder. The pain now coursing through my body made me drop the sword. Azog put away his weapon. He grabbed me around my neck and lifted me to his level. Laughter rang in my ears. Slowly he started to squeeze the life out of me.

"Did you truly think that you could kill me fae? You are nothing to an orc. You have no power that can destroy me. I will kill you and your friends."

That did it. I would hold back no longer. I let my anger of Thorin being hurt, of Thorin not acknowledging me take over. The fire around us gained power and roared louder and more fierce than it had moments before. I took care to keep Thorin safe but gathered a small section of the fire into my right hand and swung it up into Azog's face. I was instantly dropped to the ground spraining my ankle in the process. Azog howled in the pain I had caused him. I sheathed my sword and looked up to see my friends being rescued by giant eagles. I saw one coming towards me and prepared myself to be gathered into the giant talons. I was grabbed and dropped onto the back of another eagle with Fili and Kili. Together as a group the eagles flew me and my companions away from the howling screams of the pale orc. I searched for Thorin. I didn't have to look long. I looked in the direction Fili and Kili were and saw his lifeless form held gently in the talon of an eagle….


	2. Chapter 2: Fae Court

When you are summoned to the Fae Court, you know that there is no longer any hope for you. The Fae Court of the Western Fae Kingdom has no mercy for those that have broken the laws put in place by the Elder Council. I had been summoned because….because of an accident that I had caused. My closest friend Taurin had died because of that accident.

And the Elder Council was blaming me.

There is a reason to their madness. I'm not full fae, or fairy in human terms. My father a true fae of the Western Kingdom had fallen in love with a beautiful elven maiden. My mother had died giving birth to me. When I was a young girl, my father had been found guilty of treason by researching the Eastern Fae Kingdom, which was forbidden. His punishment was death.

Because of my mixed blood, I was denied nearly all of the things that most fae children receive when they come of age; their own weapons made specifically for their unique skills, fae armor again crafted for each fae's unique set of skills, and the runes. The runes are received in a special ceremony upon the completion of fae training. The runes would become a part of each fae's life and would enhance their skills. This made fae fearsome in battle.

But unlike a lot of the fae I had grown up with, I had a skill that had not been seen for a very long time. I could control the elements of Mother Earth and commune with her animal children. Because of this I was known as Nissa Chantrea.

"What were you doing so close to the borderlands," Elder Warren asked immediately.

No need for pleasantries with the supposed murderer of an Elder's child.

"What does it matter why? Either way the two of them should not have been so far from the city. Nissa is to blame. All that is left to decide is her punishment for the crime," stated Elder Kalen.

Apparently I would not be allowed to defend myself at Court.

"Is there a punishment severe enough for such a crime? This is beyond deplorable," interjected Elder Kheelan, twin to Elder Kalen.

The elders continued to argue discussing what to do with my fate as if it were a piece of property they had no idea how to handle. I bowed my head in shame. It seemed as if I would be following in the same footsteps as my father; death for the act of treason.

"There is one punishment that is worse than death," spoke Elder Foster.

He hardly ever spoke, but when he did it was usually wise. He also happened to be my guardian. My actions, accidental or not, reflected badly on him. The rest of the council quieted down and turned their attention towards Foster.

"We have done nothing but execute those we say have broken the laws," Foster continued. " And yet the 'laws' continue to be broken or disobeyed. What if we set a new example? Banishment is worse than death. While one may still have a life, they no longer have a place to call home. Let Nissa keep her life. But let her lose everything she knows. The Fae Lands that she has called home can longer be a place that she can belong to. Let her fend for herself for the rest of the life she will have."

The elders looked at each other and started to whisper to themselves. I could not hear what they said. Foster looked at me and I had to look away. I had let him down.

"Nissa Chantrea."

I looked up, alert and ready for my fate.

Foster spoke next. "From this day on you will no longer be allowed in the Western Fae lands or accepted into any home that is near the border. You will have fifteen minutes to gather what supplies you can carry. But you are no longer a Western Fae."

At least I was still alive….

I was escorted back to the small hollow I called home in the forest. I grabbed my pack and put in an extra pair of shoes, an extra cloak, and all the food I could carry. I was not allowed to have any weapons when I was traveling by myself and I knew that this would be no exception.

I was then escorted to the eastern border and sent on my way. I had been given two small tokens from Foster in secret. A map of the lands east of my former home, and a small dagger.

It seemed the first place I was to travel through was a land called the Shire….


	3. Chap 3: What Spying Can Do To Intincts

Rolling green hills greeted my eyes the next morning. I had walked as far as I dared by the time night had fallen the day before. I had already passed the border between my old home and this new land that according to the map Foster had given me was called the Shire.

As per the rules I had been given I could not make a home here. I wanted to though. It was close to my old home and the land was still somewhat familiar.

I continued on my way through this land. As I entered the hills I noticed something I found to be odd. There were doors and windows built into the hills. Coming from fae lands I had expected the people to the east to be more civilized than us. We lived in trees and cubbies in the earth that we could find. Nothing too special. But here in the Shire, they lived in hills made to look like homes.

I kept to myself as I passed by the homes and people traveling on the roads with me. I tried to avoid them at all costs. I didn't want the Elder Council to think I had tried to stay in the Shire.

When I had reached the highest point in the Shire I noticed a tall man walking away from the home I was about to pass. He seemed frustrated with something. He had a long beard and was wearing a grey robe with a matching pointed hat. He also carried a walking stick almost as tall as he was. As I passed the home heading in the same direction, I noticed a faint blue glow out of the corner of my eye. It was a magic rune, much like the ones I was taught as a young fae. My curiosity had been piqued. Instead of continuing on my journey right away, I would wait and see what was going to happen.

I waited until no one was coming to climb on top of the house-hill and hide in the grasses. I figured it to be the best spot to see what was coming to whomever lived inside.

Just after dusk had finally set in I woke from my nap. I had eaten a small meal earlier and felt that just in case I needed to leave in a hurry, rest would be a good thing considering I hadn't slept well the night before. Almost as soon as I had finished putting my meager belongings back into my carry-sack, I heard a knock on the door below me. I peered over the edge. I t was a short stocky bald man. The door opened and after a few words the man entered the house. I had the feeling he wasn't welcome.

As time passed more and more of these short stocky figures showed up at the house. Eventually there were twelve of them there in all. Then when I was least expecting it, the tall grey robed figure from before showed up and entered the home as well. Instead of being smart and staying up on top of the hill, I climbed down to try and find a place to peer in. I wanted to see what was going on inside considering the hill I had been on was shaking slightly due to all the noise.

I soon found a small window I could peer into. What I saw inside surprised me. The house was overrun by dwarves. I had always been told that they never left their mountains. But here they were, twelve in fact, in the Shire. It was then I noticed too that the tall man was actually a wizard and that that had been how he knew the runes. The dwarves and wizard were laughing about something while the inhabitant of the home was running about trying to catch plates and the like. When he stopped to catch his breath he finally noticed that all the dishes were still in one piece and the dwarves and wizard were laughing at him. I too giggled. It was a sight to see.

I then felt a sharp point in the small of my back.


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogation and Learning

"Don't move or you'll regret it," a very low, stern, and gruff voice said from behind me.

I froze. I had let my guard down in a place I didn't know very well. Something I shouldn't have done.

"Turn around slowly," the voice spoke again.

I did as I was told and realized then I should have kept my one weapon, even if it was small, readily at hand.

Once I had turned around completely, I brought my hands up so that my captor could see I was unarmed. He instantly brought up the sword to point it at my neck. My captor was yet another dwarf and was likely one of the tallest to have shown up at the hill-home. But, unlike the others, his armor was more elaborate and far more intricate than any the others had worn. His hair was a deep black and blended in with the short beard he had on his face. It was one of the shortest beards I had seen on the dwarves by far.

"What are you doing here? And who are you," the dwarf asked with a light nudge from the tip of his weapon.

"I..uuhh.." I stammered.

"We are going to walk into this house and you are going to tell me everything about yourself. And you will not leave out any single little detail."

He grabbed my arm and began leading me toward the front door where the rune was. He knocked on the door and it was almost instantly opened. We were brought into the home and my captor asked for a chair. Once it was produced my pack was taken from me and I was forced to sit in the chair.

"Now talk," my captor said as he stood in front of me. "And start with why you are here."

"Don't you know it's more polite to introduce yourself first before you go around demanding the name of someone you threaten to kill," I replied. I knew it was a long shot, but at least it would buy me some time before I had to tell them who I was.

"She has a point you know," the owner of the home piped up.

"Aye that she does," the wizard quipped in. He walked up to me. "My name is Gandalf the Grey. And you are?"

I hesitated. If I stayed here in the Shire any longer than I already had, the Elder Council was liable to find out I was still near. I figured I had no choice. It was either death from the council or death from my current captors if I didn't answer.

"My name is Nissa. I came from lands to the west. That is all I can tell you," I answered.

"Lands to the west…There are no lands to the west," my captor exclaimed loudly.

"Believe what you want to, but there are lands to the west. They border this place called the Shire. Again, that is all I can tell you," I replied.

"I don't think you are telling us everything, young Nissa," the wizard spoke up again, eliciting a dirty look from my captor.

I sighed. It seemed there was no getting around it. I would have to tell them just who, and what, I was and where I was from.

"My full name is Nissa Chantrea. I come from lands to the west, known to my people as the Western Fae Kingdom. I was banished for reasons you are not privy to. As for why I am here, my banishment was to be in the lands east of the Kingdom. I'm to find a home far beyond here and I am never to return to my old home. As for why I am still in the Shire right now, instead of farther east, I saw the wizard write an ancient rune on the door to this home. I stayed because I was curious as to why. Does that answer your question," I stated.

"That explains it then. The sweet scent I smelled earlier today on the slight breeze was you. I'd always been told that the Fae existed. But I never believed it until now," Gandalf stated with a slight smile on his face.

"Fairies? You want me to believe that she is a fairy," my captor exclaimed.

"Please, young one, forgive him for his lack of manners," the wizard said coming to speak to me. "His name is Thorin Oakenshield. This here is Bilbo Baggins owner of this humble abode. And the rest here are Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Oin and Gloin." He pointed to each in turn as he said their names.

"Why tell her our names? She isn't joining us, like I see you planning in your head Gandalf. We have enough to worry about without having a woman to worry about as well," the one named Thorin, my captor, stated rudely to the wizard.

I stood up quickly making the chair I had been sitting in fall back to the floor.

"I'm not just any fae or any normal woman," I said to Thorin. "I am one of the few gifted fae to have been born. I can fight as well as any man of my people. And you have no right to judge me as if you know me."

"Be careful how you speak to me. And you're right, I don't know you. Therefore, I don't trust you. Perhaps I should let you join us. At least that way I could keep an eye on you and make sure you don't cause any trouble for us," he replied leaning down to speak to me face to face.

"And just where are you heading," I asked.

Again the wizard piped up. "How about some food for the both of you before we discuss things any farther? There is still some of the stew left and I believe a couple of mugs of ale still left in the keg. Come help yourselves, the both of you."

He ushered us into the parlor where the rest of the dwarves had returned and had sat down at a table. I too sat down and was given a mug of ale and a bowl of the stew Gandalf had mentioned. I began to eat and when I tried to drink the ale the smell of it alone churned my stomach and I asked for a glass of water.

I listened as Gandalf and the dwarves explained their quest to Bilbo. Of how they had lost their home, a place called Erebor, to the dragon Smaug, how the elves had given no aid to the dwarves, and how Thorin had taken on any odd job he could to help the remnant of his people survive. It was story that my father had once told me as a young girl. It stirred something in me that I hadn't felt before. A sense of curiosity.


	5. Author's Note: Please Read

Author's Note:

I just wanted to let you all know that next Monday my college classes start back up. So if it's taking me a little while to post new chapters, that's why. Sorry it took so long to post this last one. I had a class I needed to take before the spring semester starts. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
